24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 8:00pm-9:00pm
| code = 9AFF10 | story = Robert Cochran & Manny Coto & Evan Katz | teleplay = Adam DaSilva | director = Milan Cheylov | rating = }} Jack Bauer captures Steve Navarro, who reveals the override's location and his role in framing Kate Morgan's husband. Adrian Cross reveals his true intentions to Chloe, but their group is thwarted by the reappearance of an old enemy. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Ron Clark hands Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau a document which will allow Jack Bauer to be handed over to the Russians, but needs the President’s direct approval. Mark forges President James Heller's name on the document. Anatol Stolnavich suspects that Mark won’t hand over Jack because of President Heller. * Jack tells Chloe O'Brian that the override device has been recovered and needs her to analyze it. Chloe answers that she can’t now that Margot Al-Harazi is dead and the threat has passed. Chloe meets with Adrian Cross, who thanks her for another chance. * Agent Kate Morgan learns that her husband has been passing classified material to the Chinese. * Adrian Cross orders Steve Navarro to send Jordan Reed out in the field and Jordan is killed by an assassin, who also dies in the struggle. * Kate informs CIA Head of Station Steve Navarro that Jordan’s body has been discovered along with another man. Navarro calls Cross and tells him that he needs safe passage out of the country now that the CIA is on to him. Cross agrees in exchange for the override device. * The CIA informs Jack Bauer the assassin’s identity and learns that he was associated with Navarro. As Jack learns this, Navarro vanishes with the override. Navarro escapes the CIA with Jack in pursuit. The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm. 8:02:21 Jack calls Kate and tells her the assassin was sent by Navarro. Kate's confused by this, but Jack says Navarro stole the override device and escaped, and explains that the device is more dangerous than they thought, and can infiltrate other countries' weapon systems. He asks for a tactical unit to help catch Steve, and hangs up. Navarro, safe for the moment, calls his contact, Adrian Cross, who asks if Navarro has the device; he says yes. Adrian tells him where to meet, and that the car will be waiting for him. Navarro asks how he can trust Adrian; he answers that he'll have to take that chance. Navarro finishes by saying he needs five minutes. Adrian hangs up, turns around, and is surprised to find Chloe standing there. She asks an explanation; he says he's taking the device back, and he designed it; Yates only used it for his own gain, not realizing its true potential. Chloe is surprised at this, saying it was only used for murder so far. Adrian takes her aside and tells her they intend to use it to save lives—millions of them. He plans on exposing the nations' weakness in their firewalls, rendering technological warfare obsolete. Chloe thinks a bit and says the device is locked up, but Adrian says Steve already broke it out. He explains that he and Navarro are business partners and he sold classified info to the Chinese, and that he tricked them. He adds that what he's doing for the world, she would have wanted for her family. He embraces her and asks if she's with her; she reluctantly says yes. Gavin Leonard calls Jack and explains that Navarro has their access to the closed circuit cameras blocked. Jack tells Leonard to track him on satellite and hurry with the tac team. 8:06:11 Navarro sneaks up on an armed guard and takes his machine gun. He fires at Jack, who ducks, and then Steve starts running again, Jack chasing and firing at him. Navarro talks to Adrian on the phone and says he's getting close. Adrian tells him where to look, and Steve find the passport and documents there. He drops the device through a slot and asks for his car, but Adrian's already hung up. Navarro yells at the dead line, just as Jack catches up with him. Jack demands Navarro's surrender and the device, gets no answer on the latter, arrests him, and takes off towards the station. He sees Cross and Chloe and follows them. The pair enter the train and Jack shoves people aside in pursuit. He chases after the train as it leaves, calling out to Chloe, and then gives up and calls someone to have the train followed. 8:10:35…8:10:36…8:10:37… 8:15:10 An agent tells Jack that two people were seen escaping in a blind spot of the train. Jack thanks him, then takes a call from Morgan and Ritter. Jack informs her that they have Navarro but not before he handed the device off to Adrian Cross. Erik Ritter says he'll get an all-agency search started for him; Jack says he doesn't think that will work. He adds that Chloe was with him. Kate expresses her confusion, and Ritter suggests Chloe might have been playing them. Jack disagrees, and says he's taking Navarro in. Morgan and Ritter enter the CIA London station. Ritter says he's taking over as senior agent for the time being. Kate asks Gavin Leonard if Jordan was doing anything that might have led to his death. James Heller enters his room and pours himself a drink. Audrey follows him in and scolds him for mixing with his medication, then tells him Air Force One is ready for takeoff. Heller remarks that he came to personally oversee the drone program and is leaving with nothing to show for it but loss of British and American lives. Audrey tells him not to blame himself, especially since he intended to sacrifice himself to stop Al-Harazi. Heller says that the historians can make that decision. He then says they need to alert Secret Service to send him home and replace him with the Vice President. Audrey starts to object, and her husband Mark Boudreau interrupts, informing him of a phone call from Agent Ritter. Ritter informs him of the theft of the override device by Navarro, Adrian Cross's people intend to use it, and Navarro is in custody. He informs Heller of the danger of the device and adds that Bauer is on his way to the station. Heller tells him to give Bauer carte blanche and keep sending in updates. Heller ends the call and tells Mark to get a full report from DoD, and to hold Air Force One for now, since he's staying for now. Gavin tells Kate he's found something: files Jordan was trying to recover which were supposedly leaked to China by Adam Morgan, Kate's husband, but were really sold by Navarro. Kate is furious that Navarro would frame her husband, and just then, Navarro himself walks in. Ritter restrains her before she can do anything to her boss, and sends her to her office. Jack comes up to Ritter and asks about that; he answers about how Navarro framed Kate. Ritter says he plans on taking Navarro for some enhanced interrogation, but Jack says that won't work, since Navarro was in covert ops. Jack asks to talk to Navarro instead, saying that Navarro is more likely to be scared of him. Ritter allows it, adding that Jack better not cross the line, but Jack leaves, saying it wasn't a request. Jack enters Kate's office. Sobbing, she expresses her fury with Navarro, whom she trusted, and how now it's too late for her husband. Jack apologizes, and says he's heading to interrogate Navarro, and she's free to stay in or quit because of personal reasons. Navarro is already set up, and Jack comes in. Ritter tells him not to break the ground rules, and Jack just says, "Right." Kate requests to observe. Jack enters the inner room and tells the guard to remove the restraints and leave. Jack starts by telling Navarro the news is already out about his involvement in Jordan's murder, and the government secrets he sold to the Chinese. Combined with the theft of the override device, Navarro faces execution—unless he cooperates, Jack says. Navarro answers that he never knew Cross, who was always anonymous to him, but he can still be found—in exchange for immunity, he adds. Jack scoffs at this, while Kate, just outside, hopes aloud that no one would even consider it. Navarro adds that it's too dangerous to negotiate. Jack asks again "nicely", but Navarro doesn't think Jack can do anything, especially if it jeopardizes Agent Ritter's career. After a pause, Jack finally answers that immunity is out of the question, and starts smashing Navarro's hand and asking, while the latter screams in pain. Other agents remove Jack from the room. Ritter calls for medical attention while Kate tries to enter and take it out on Navarro. Ritter informs Kate that with time and options running out, immunity is their only choice now. Jack looks on in anger. 8:26:24…8:26:25…8:26:26… 8:30:59 Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau tells Ron Clark to draft an immunity agreement for Steve Navarro, and to involve the Attorney General. Mark is suddenly distracted by Audrey's presence and almost doesn't answer Ron's next question. Audrey leads him into the study and apologizes for getting upset with assisting her father the with his ultimate sacrifice. Mark asks Audrey to get to the point. Audrey is confused, but Mark says what this is really about is Jack Bauer, and how she hasn't resolved her feelings for him. Audrey promises that she's committed to their marriage, but Mark doesn't think that's good enough. Audrey gets upset and leaves the room. Mark decides to call Anatol Stolnavich and tell him that, no, he doesn't have Bauer available, but he can say how to find him. After telling him, he also asks this remain between them. Anatol answers that that won't be a problem if they're successful in getting Bauer. Chell gets a call from Adrian Cross and asks if he has the device. He says yes, and asks when they'll be ready. She says fifteen-to-twenty minutes, and asks if he's told Chloe everything. He says yes and hangs up. Chloe, seeing her opportunity as Adrian drops the bag containing the device onto the seat, drapes her coat over it, and then takes it up again, concealing the bag this time, and excuses herself to the restroom. Suddenly she runs in front of a truck, trying to get the driver's attention. Adrian, realizes what's going on, promptly shoots out the window of the trucker, and he drives off. Adrian steals back the device and yells at Chloe. She answers that he can't be serious about his plan of giving everyone weapons. He demands that she get in the car. Looking at the gun in his hand, she asks if she has a choice; he says she knows that already. At the medical wing of CIA London station, Steve Navarro asks for pain medication; the doctor says he's not allowed. Kate Morgan enters the room and forces the doctors at gunpoint to turn around. Navarro tries to talk to her, but she slaps him and says her husband is dead because of him. He tells her he's more valuable alive than dead, but Kate shrieks that she doesn't care and grabs him by the neck. Jack suddenly bursts through the door and tells Kate to stand down. She refuses, saying Navarro doesn't even know anything useful. As she threatens him, Navarro says there's a tracker on the device. Kate screams that he's lying and threatens to kill him, and points the gun at his forehead. Navarro panics and spits out the code for the tracker. Jack and Kate calm down and put their weapons down, and Kate asks Jack he got that; Jack talks to Gavin on the phone and he answers that the trace is already running. Jack says their plan worked. Steve is just stunned at how he got tricked like that, realizing Kate was never going to kill him; but then she tells him he plans on watching when he gets executed for murder and treason. 8:37:52…8:37:53…8:37:54… 8:42:27 Erik Ritter asks Jack what's going on, and he says they got the location of the override device from Navarro, and need to move quickly. He leaves, and Kate Morgan follows. Ritter addresses her, but she ignores him. The discusses the dangers of the override device with his Cabinet. Mark Boudreau enters with the immunity agreement for Navarro, but Heller says it's no longer necessary: they broke him, and now Jack's team is tracking the device. Mark is bothered by the fact that Heller still needs Bauer. Jack asks Gavin for an update, and he answers that he has a problem, but he can work around it. Jack instructs his team to split up so they're not detected. Jack asks Kate if she's okay, and she starts talking about her husband, and how her loss of faith in him must have led to his suicide. She asks how she can forgive herself, and Jack says you just do, and tells her about how he dealt with the loss of Renee Walker. He says that acceptance did more for him than revenge ever could. Adrian Cross and Chloe pull up to their destination, an abandoned college lab. He says they'll be happy to see her. He opens the door and is met with a dreadful sight: All of Open Cell is butchered, with Stosh alone clinging to life. Chloe tries talking to Stosh, while Adrian, through his grief, tell her they need to leave. But too late: Cheng Zhi and his men burst through the door and he takes Adrian hostage. They take the device from him and he asks why. Cheng says Adrian was responsible for it, because of the deception. Adrian, distressed, tells Cheng his government would have gotten a fair deal, but Chloe says he's not with the government. He greets Chloe with surprise, and gives instructions to his men in Chinese. Adrian asks how Chloe knows Cheng, and she recounts the relevant events of his life, and how he should be in prison. Cheng approaches Adrian and tells him the device was altered, and to restore it. Adrian says he can't, so Cheng turns to Chloe. She refuses, but then he shoots Adrian in the leg, threatening his life next, so she gives in. 8:48:47…8:48:48…8:48:49… 8:53:23 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as President James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring * Colin Salmon as General Coburn * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard * Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw Co-starring * James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh * Greg Canestrari as Submarine XO Cohenno * Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's Thug * Christina Chong as Mariana * Mandeep Dhillon as Chell * William Ellis as Russian aide #1 * Gary Fannin as Submarine OOD Pham * Charles Furness as Pete * Dan Li as Chinese Tech * Geoffrey Lumb as TAC Agent Ray * Nicholas Maude as CIA Medic * Ian Porter as Submarine Captain McColl * Ingo Raudkivi as Russian Armed Leader #1 * Arkie Reece as Polygraph technician * Alexis Rodney as Agent Fuller * Michael Rouse as Smith (as "CIA Guard #3") * Richard Sherwood as Jenkins (as "Submarine Sonar Tech") Uncredited * Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: July 1, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: July 1, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: July 1, 2014 on Fox **Asia: July 1, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: July 1, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew *This episode marks the reappearance of antagonist Cheng Zhi, last seen in "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am." Story and script * The dialogue in Mandarin between Cheng and his technician is as follows: ** 我们有麻烦了 (Tech: We have a problem) ** 什么麻烦？ (Cheng: What problem?) ** 我无法进入固件接口 (Tech: I can't get into the firmware interface) * British-Chinese actor Dan Li speaks his lines in Mandarin with a heavy accent. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day Music Errors and inconsistencies * If one looks closely, it's clear that the platform and London Underground train at Liverpool Street Station are the same ones used earlier in Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm at both Waterloo Station and Charing Cross Station. All three scenes were filmed on the same disused Jubilee Line platform at the real-life Charing Cross; the Liverpool Street Circle Line platforms are double-tracked and not accessed by escalator. * Jack Bauer is able to get cell phone reception in the London Underground, a system notorious for its lack of such. Reception Appearances *Characters **Margot Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Baker (first appearance) **Bansgrove **Jack Bauer **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Chell **Cheng Zhi **Ron Clark **Cohenno (first appearance) **Adrian Cross **Fuller (first appearance) **S. Guttsen (mentioned only) **James Harman (mentioned only) **Jenkins (first appearance) **McColl (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian (mentioned only) **Prescott O'Brian (mentioned only) **Pham (first appearance) **Pete **Ray (first appearance) **Jordan Reed (mentioned only) **Erik Ritter **Smith (first appearance) **Snyder (first appearance) **Anatol Stolnavich **Stosh **Renee Walker (mentioned only) **Derrick Yates (mentioned only) **(Cheng's technician) (first appearance) **(Cheng's thug) (first appearance) **(CIA medic) (first appearance) **(Lead Russian operative) (first appearance) **(polygraph technician) **(Russian truck operatives) (first appearance) **(Stolnavich's aide) (first appearance) **(U.S. Army colonel) (first appearance) *Locations **Andrews Air Force Base (mentioned only) **Beijing (mentioned only) **Camden **CIA London station **Diego Garcia (mentioned only) **England **Europe **Finsbury Square (first appearance) **Liverpool Street Station (first appearance) **London **London Underground **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **Admiral (mentioned only) **Attorney General (mentioned only) **British Army **Central Intelligence Agency **Colonel **Department of Justice (mentioned only) **Department of State (mentioned only) **General **Major **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **President of the United States **United States Army **United States Air Force (mentioned only) **United States Navy **United States Strategic Command (mentioned only) **Vice President of the United States (mentioned only) **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Air Force One (mentioned only) **Closed-circuit television (mentioned only) **Defense override module **Drone (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **Immunity agreement (mentioned only) **Messenger bag **Motorcycle **Satellite (mentioned only) **''Shenyang'' (first appearance) **T1 (mentioned only) **[[USS Massachusetts|USS Massachusetts]] (first appearance) See also * 8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) 910 D910